Pillow Fluffies
This article is a stub. You can help Fluffypedia Wiki by expanding it. Pillowfluffies, also known as pillowfluffs or amputee fluffies, are fluffies which have had all their legs removed. As would be expected, most pillowfluffs show signs of depression and frustration at being unable to move, play, or give hugs. Additionally, a pillowfluffy will often ask for its legs back, usually asking the question, "How time tiww weggies?" As a general rule, the younger a fluffy is when its legs are amputated, the better it will adjust to life without legs. Likewise, a pillowfluff that is raised by and with other pillowfluffs will also be better adjusted. A well adjusted pillowfluff will often be able to wiggle around, give "stumpie huggies" or "cuddwes" (depending on the remaining length of its stumps), and may do "stumpie dancies" by flailing its stumps around. Fluffies that are amputated in adulthood, however, almost always suffer depression and are typically immobile. Despite this, various communities have been established across the Internet in celebration of pillowfluffs and the like, many of which claim pillowfluffs are 'happier and safer' than their four legged counterparts. Unfortunately, because of a fluffy's ingrained desire for hugs and play, this is practically never the case, leaving broken and horribly miserable pets that can only ever experience slithers of joy when around their owners. Pillowfluffs that discover the reason for their lack of legs is their owner may become even more horribly tormented. Pillowfluffs cannot use most regular fluffy toys, and are given very limited options in their entertainment needs. Toys for pillowfluffs include smell stations, plastic trays with scented fabrics glued to them, abacuses, and ping pong balls. Pillowfluffs who are given access to regular toys may breakdown in tears. Of course, Fluff TV is also an option, but may bring back traumatic memories of before amputation. As such, Pillowfluff TV is the most widely recommended alternative. Huggie Fluffs The huggie fluff is another amputated fluffy. However, only its back legs are removed. This limits its mobility, but allows it to play, hug, and scoot around. Originally, the "huggie fluff" refered to a very specific type of fluffy, which was designed to be hyper-clingy and naive even by fluffy standards. However, the term has seen been broadened to include all fluffies without back legs. The huggie fluff is relatively uncommon, despite, or perhaps because, it is a reasonable compromise between quadruple amputation and allowing a fluffy to keep all its limbs. Milkbags (See main article) Milkbags are mares that are used to feed orphan foals, generally in an industrial setting. Typically, they are quadruple amputees, and often have had their tongue and/or eyes removed to prevent them from interacting with the orphan foals that they feed. Milkbags are typically amputated in adulthood, to prevent the mare from learning how to wiggle-move or otherwise adjust to life without limbs. Litter Pals Litter Pals are a commercial product, first created by Abuse-Sir & Big-Baybeh that are designed to eat fluffy waste and clean a fluffy's anus/hindquarters. They had two versions. The first version was an amputee fluffy with its anus connected to a re-pluggable container. This version had several problems: -The re-pluggable container cost extra, but was useless as many customers just threw it and a dead-litter pal away -Sometimes, a fluffy may show compassion to it, and enter a stage of servere depression. This is most often caused by the litter pal speaking to the pet fluffy and making it feel sorry for it -It had teeth, so in some cases, where an agressive fluffy/smarty may bite the fluffy getting cleaned or eat a foal that gets close The second version solved all those problems, The re-pluggable container was replaced with a cardboard box that held the fluffy captive so that only the head showed. The litter pal's hindquarters were shaved and a plastic bag was placed over its anus. Finally, it would have it's teeth and vocal cords removed, so it couldn't bite or speak. If the fluffy getting turned into a litter pal wasn't shit brown or puke green, it was simply dyed one of the two colors.